I Wanted To
by xoSallypiaxo
Summary: Zach and Cammie have graduated,and they haven't seen each other since sophomore year.They meet again at the CIA,and go on a mission together.  Old feelings come back,and the mission is way more complicated than anyone expected.ZAMMIE!
1. Graduation & First Sight

Hope this will interest you. It's a little boring at the start, but it will get better when Zach and Cam meet for real! I promise

Please review, tell me what you think

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Graduation & First Sight**

**Cammie's POV**

It was my last day at the Gallagher Academy for Young Women.

"…use those skills well, and you can be anything you desire. But remember, once a Gallagher girl, always a Gallagher girl. Never forget your sisters…"

My mom dragged on with her speech as my friends and I sat in the seats in Gallagher's mess hall, which had been transformed into a graduation ceremony hall. I squirmed in my seat, feeling itchy in our blue graduation gown. I glanced at my graceful friends, Bex and Macey, who looked as poised and confident as ever. Liz was, well, Liz. Her hat was far too big for her tiny head, and it was falling in her eyes.

"…one last time. Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

"We are the sisters of Gillian."

I savored words I had spoken so much that they just fell out of my mouth, feeling sad that this might be the last time I spoke them.

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

My mom's speech ended and it was time to pick up our diplomas and the most high-tech laptop available at the moment. I waited for my turn, biting my lip.

"Baxter."

Bex walked up to the platform confidently, flicking back her caramel hair. She shook my mom's hand, and got her diploma and laptop.

"Fetterman."

Anna was actually graduating and going into the field. It was a miracle. I shifted my weight on my feet, uncomfortable in my blue heels. I watched Mr. Solomon standing silently at the sides, his hands folded.

"McHenry."

Macey had caught up with us in her junior year, and now she was just a good a spy as the rest of us. She probably had the best deception skills in the whole grade. She walked with purpose, her head held high. She managed not to fall on her face in her 3-and-a-half inch black stilettos, and I wondered how she managed to look good even in that gown.

"Morgan."

I gulped, and put a shaky foot on the steps leading up to the platform. My eyes focused on my mom, looking at me like wanted to cry, but somehow the tears weren't falling. My eyes darted to Mr. Solomon, who was gazing at me with such an intense gaze I momentarily stopped walking. I shook my mom's hand, and our hands shook slightly. I took my diploma and laptop, and suddenly it was all over. As I walked off the platform, I kept thinking that it was over. I wouldn't be going to Gallagher anymore; I wouldn't be going through secret passages to get to my classes. I wouldn't have Mr. Solomon pushing us to our limits, I wouldn't eat my mom's burnt dinners every Sunday. And…I wouldn't have Bex, Liz, and Macey. Even if we were to go to the same agency, it wouldn't be the same.

"Morrison."

It would never be the same.

"Sutton."

Liz stumbled onto the stage. She took her diploma, dropped it, and uttered an "oopsie daisy".

I felt a lump in my throat. I felt like the tears were going to overflow any second.

There was a slideshow playing next to the platform, documenting pictures of us. A shot of us in the mess hall with boys filled the screen. A random thought flitted through my messed up head. I wondered if Blackthorne was having their graduation now, too.

Zach. What was he doing now? The boy who kissed me in sophomore year then left. We had seen each other a few times after, when our classes had joined up for Cove Ops missions. I couldn't say that I had never thought about him; I did. I wondered what he was doing now.

I joined my friends' circle. Bex, Macey, Liz, and I looked at each other and threw our arms over each other.

I finally let the tears flow.

**Zach's POV**

I yawned. Dr. Steve was going on and on about Blackthorne's long history and how we should do our best to honor our "ancestors". In summary, it was the most boring speech ever. I just wanted it to end so I could meet with Grant and Jonas and do something more worthwhile. Then Dr. Steve said something that caught my attention.

"…pavement artist, bag man…."

Pavement artist. That reminds me of Cammie. My Gallagher Girl. Not _mine_, though I had thought about that a lot. I flashbacked to the time I had kissed her. It had felt so good. I had seen her a few times after that, but I didn't-couldn't-do it again.

"Goode."

My head snapped up. I must have been thinking about…her…for a long time. I quickly went to the platform to get my diploma. I came back to my seat and sat down.

"Hey man, you okay?" Grant asked. I looked up into his familiar face. The open, friendly face I saw everyday. I felt a sudden wave of emotion come over me, and I gulped, my adam's apple jerking up and down.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I cleared my throat. Grant gave me an uneasy smile before settling back into his seat.

"Newman."

"That's me," Grant said, and stood up, his wide shoulders casting a temporary shadow over me. Jonas's leg shook next to mine as we watched Grant shake Dr. Steve's hand.

After the ceremony was over, we headed back to our dorm to pack our things, side by side. I was struck by a sense of alarm as I realized that this familiarity was ending; we didn't know our futures anymore. For the longest time it had been 'Get up. Wash. Dress. Eat. Train. Go to classes.' Now, the future was a big blank.

It was unnerving how that blank space was suddenly filled with an image of Cammie, smiling at me.

**Cammie's POV**

The letter was in my hands. I gulped and looked around our bare dorm room. We had all packed, ready to leave. Wherever we ended up next, it wouldn't be here. I saw Bex, her normally straight figure slumped as she held her letter. Liz looked like she was going to have a panic attack any second. And Macey…she was unaffected. Or she looked like it.

"On the count of three?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking.

They all nodded.

"One…two…three…"

We all ripped open our letters and skimmed our eyes across the page. I focused my eyes to actually read the letters, not just roll my eyes over them.

'Dear Cameron Ann Morgan…We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Central Intelligence Agency…Sincerely, the Director…'

My breathing quickened. I got accepted! Now I would be able to live the legacy my parents left for me…

The weight on my shoulders considerably lessened, I turned to my friends eagerly to see that they all had smiles on their faces.

"Cammie! I got accepted to the CIA! Research and Operations!"

"Me too! Pavement Artist!" I cried, elated.

"Well…I applied for the NSA and the CIA, I guess I'll choose the CIA," Macey said in a weird voice. We looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, what the hell," she said, smiling, and we met in a big hug. We looked over at Bex, excited, and our smiles fell to see that she had a bittersweet smile on her face.

"I…the CIA rejected me," she said, her voice shaking. "But MI6 accepted me…"

I forced a smile.

"That's great, Bex! That's where your parents are, and you're British. It's perfect!" I said, trying to be enthusiastic.

"It is great…right?" Bex asked in a small voice, her head down.

"Of course it is…"

"But…but I won't see you guys!" Bex cried, sobbing. My heart ached, and the tears fell from my eyes once more.

"We'll see each other a lot. MI6 and the CIA have a lot of joint missions," Macey said, in a soft voice.

"It won't be the same," Bex wailed, her happy-go-luckiness gone.

The rest of us stayed silent, just hugging her to us.

**Zach's POV**

"CIA."

"CIA."

"…MI6."

I looked at Grant, surprised. He looked back at me, his eyes fierce.

"I didn't apply to the CIA. My mom…my mother…" he trailed off, and I knew what he meant. His mother had been MI6, and she would've wanted Grant to take on the legacy.

I felt a big wave of sadness come over me, and tried to keep it under control. I looked at Jonas. Jonas wasn't the first guy I would've chosen as a friend, but once you got used to his genius, he was pretty cool. But he wasn't Grant, my right wing man. I pursed my lips and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well…there's always joint missions," I told him.

"Yeah."

We stayed silent for awhile, each thinking of different things.

"Do you think we'll meet the Gallagher girls?" Jonas suddenly asked.

I gave a little start. Come to think of it, maybe Cammie and I would meet at the CIA. I mean, her parents were CIA, weren't they? She wouldn't go to NSA.

"Maybe," Grant answered, thoughtfully.

I had an image of me meeting Cammie at Langley(the CIA headquarters), and felt a shiver go up my back. Would I be able to do anything if I saw her again? Did I want to see her again?

The answer to those questions, I won't know until the time comes.

**Cammie's POV**

So we were leaving. I took one last look at the mansion that had been my home since the seventh grade. I loaded the last of my trunk into the limo Macey, Liz, and I were taking. Then I turned around and met Bex's caramel eyes. They were watery, like my own. We met in a fierce hug.

"Call me, everyday, you got it? Or I will come on a plane and kick your ass," Bex growled roughly in my ear.

"Same goes for you," I told her and pulled away. Macey and Liz also hugged her.

I waited in the car for them, and when they were seated, we all exchanged glances.

"Do you think she'll…"

"Yeah she will…"

"She's Bex, guys."

The limo started moving, and I took a deep breath.

This wasn't the ending.

It was only the beginning.

**Zach's POV**

"Ok, that's enough," I almost said, but decided not to, just this one time. Grant and I were in a hug, saying goodbye. Normally I would've disliked the contact, but I made an exception.

We were at the airport, where Grant would be off to England, and Jonas and I to Langley. Grant pulled back, and we clapped each other on the back. Then he picked up his bags and walked away, turning around to wave before he disappeared into the sea of people. I tried to stop the scary 'this is the end' music in my head.

"Come on, let's go," I told Jonas, and he bobbed his head. We had a plane to catch.

Later, sitting on the plane, I looked out the window, seeing the houses get smaller and smaller. I was leaving all familiarity behind. Everything from now on was new. Well, except for the beautiful snoring of my wonderful roommate—er, co-worker?—Jonas. I slid the window covering shut and leaned into my comfortable seat.

Missions, criminals, terrorists? I'll take them all. Even seeing _her_ again.

I'm Zachary Goode.

Cammie's POV

I took a deep breath as I stood holding onto Macey and Liz's hand, in front of the CIA headquarters. We looked at the big building and exchanged nervous glances. I took a step forward, and then we were really doing this, walking through the first doors. We got to the front desk where we had to do identification. Then we got our security cards, and a nice blonde lady took us to another not-so-nice-looking lady, who scrutinized us from behind her rhinestone glasses.

"Elizabeth Sutton," she said, glancing at her clipboard.

"Yes," Liz squeaked.

"Go to section eight and ask for a Drew Roberts."

Liz hurried away, sending us a terrified look while she was at it.

"Macey McHenry? Why don't you start with those files over there? Henry can show you what to do," she said briskly.

"Cameron Morgan…" she trailed off, looking at me with a bird's eye.

"Um…yes," I said, uncertainly.

"You look just like your father…" she said, like she was reminiscing about old times. My body froze for a second.

"You knew him?"

She just gave me a grimace, which I guess was her version of a warm smile, and told me to do some paperwork for her.

I followed her, ready to get to work, when something caught my eye. I caught a glimpse of a familiar brown head before the person disappeared around the corner.

I had a feeling I should know who it was.

Zach's POV

The first few days at the CIA were fine, if not boring. I was mostly doing paperwork, since I was new. I was itching to go on a mission soon. I yawned while getting some water, and my heart gave a sudden jolt as I caught sight of a dirty-blonde head. Should I know who that was?

I yawned again, and decided that I should get some coffee. I was having trouble staying up. I walked over to the coffee machine and got a cup. I filled it up and started walking back to where my work was.

I passed a hot dirty-blonde girl as I made my way.

My eyes widened. It wouldn't be _her_, could it?

I snapped around to catch another glimpse, but she was already gone.

I couldn't tell if I was hopeful or just surprised.

* * *

That's the first chapter!

**Next: Zach and Cammie meet—for real!**

Please **REVIEW **for the next chapter, and tell me what you thought~


	2. The Meeting & the Mission

Thank you to all the people who read my story, and extra-thanks to the reviewers! You make me so happy! (:

And everyone, go check out Moonlight116's community!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Meeting & the Mission**

* * *

_Director's office at 1000 hours._

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I got the note when I got to my (new) desk at nine in the morning. I had a flash of excitement go through me before I shoved in inside. I sat down in my chair and folded my hands. I had an hour to kill. I wondered if the director was calling me for a mission. That would be awesome, but I tried not to get my hopes up since I was new here. But, I was the best in my class, I thought smugly to myself.

The clock ticked and no one approached me, and I had no work. My mind drifted towards other things. I recalled the hot girl I had seen yesterday. Was she really Cammie? My mind wandered to…thoughts…about me and her. Thoughts that wouldn't do myself any good.

I shook my head and mentally hit myself. Even if it was her, she probably wouldn't even remember me.

But, I had to admit, I'm pretty unforgettable.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I walked down the hallway to the director's office. I wove my way through the maze-like corridors of the CIA, through glass doors and steel doors. I sighed when I caught sight of the director's door, wishing that there were secret passages that I could use as shortcuts. I fumbled for my ID card so I could scan myself in as I kept walking towards the door. When my hand closed over the card and brought it out if my pocket, I slammed into something hard.

No, it wasn't the glass doors I clumsily crashed into.

It was someone—or a man, a very toned man, I should say.

The man steadied me and crouched down to pick up my card for me. I was smiling sheepishly when he met my eyes. We both froze.

My body became a statue.

My brain ceased to function.

I only stared at the man in front of me, who looked surprised yet weirdly satisfied to see me.

Zachary Goode, in the flesh.

Standing before my eyes.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

I stared at Cammie, my mind spinning in circles. She was really there, she wasn't a hallucination or a mistaken person, but her. I gave a little smile, hoping to get a response from her, but she just kept staring at me with her lips in an O.

"You know, it's rude to ignore a greeting," I prompted her.

She closed her mouth but didn't answer. That made my 'little smile' grow into a full-blown smirk.

"Non-existent cat Susie still got your tongue?" I said.

She groaned.

"Wasn't one time with that joke enough?"

I shrugged. She looked at her watch.

"Got somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, I do. And I'm pretty sure you do, too."

We stepped out of each other's way at the same time, but we both stepped to the same time.

"Go ahead," I told her.

She walked in the glass door and headed to the director's office. I frowned inwardly and followed her.

"Oh, are you stalking me now?" she asked me, sarcastically.

"I believe I have an appointment," I told her, an eyebrow raised.

She knocked on the door without answering me.

"Come in," we heard a faint voice say.

Our hands touched on the doorknob, and I felt a tingle go up my arm. I brushed the feeling off and said,

"Ladies first."

She narrowed her eyes and walked in, with me following.

The director lifted his head.

"I see you have met each other," he said in a pleased tone.

"More than I would like," Cammie muttered, and I clenched my teeth.

She was as uncooperative as ever.

And so cute.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"You two have most impressive resumes, and I have decided to send you on a mission, together."

WHAT? I have to go on my first mission with this annoying guy? I bit my lip and glanced at Zach, trying to read his expression. He looked perfectly calm and unaffected. I rolled the idea of going on a mission with Zach around in my head. A few scenarios ran through my mind, most of them involving him saying cryptic things and annoying the hell out of me, and the whole 'Spy' thing.

Then I looked again at him, out of the corner of my eye, and caught sight of his brown hair falling in his face, and those sexy arms. I bit my lip harder.

Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad.

"The mission is very simple. I need you to go to Rome and pick up a top secret package. It holds highly important information an agent discovered in Italy. You will meet him at St. Peter's Basilica. You'll get the time and place later on. Get the package, bring it back. Understand?"

We both nodded.

"You leave tomorrow, at 900 hours. Don't be late."

He put his head back down, and I understood that we were dismissed.

Once we were out the door, I turned to look at Zach, intending to say goodbye, but his gaze stopped me. It was only for a second, but his intense, longing gaze threw me off. He turned his head and took a step away from me.

"Don't mess this up, Gallagher Girl," he said, and I scowled at his retreating figure. I could imagine him smirking as he walked away.

So much for that 'intense, longing' look.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I walked away from Cammie, my mind confused. I was happy to see her. She looked good. But she brought up feelings in me that I didn't want to deal with. She was so different. Special. I didn't want what happened in sophomore year to happen again. I didn't want to get close to her, then have to back away. So I had to keep my careful distance. At least, I had to try.

I wasn't sure what would happen on our mission. I wasn't sure how I had to act. I wasn't sure if she even tolerated me.

I hated not being sure.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"Hey, I met Cammie today," I said casually as I walked into Jonas's apartment.

"Really? I saw Liz," Jonas said, trying to act nonchalant, but his voice went up a few scales and his cheeks stained in red. I shook my head.

"Jonas, if you want the girl, you're going to have to stop acting like one," I told him, smirking.

Jonas scowled at me,opening his mouth to say something, but stopping. He turned back to his computer.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked me.

"What am I going to do," I repeated, thinking, wondering.

"I just hope you won't kiss her and then leave her again. I think girls like to know how a relationship will turn out. Whether it will stay or dissolve."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Since when did YOU become the girl expert?"

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"So..." I said, for about the tenth time.

Macey put down her magazine and looked at me, her blue eyes piercing.

"Do you have something to say, Cammie? Cause if you don't, I'd like to get back to studying this summer's colors," she said.

"Well...I saw Zach today," I told her, trying to be casual about it.

"So you like him. Big deal. Just go kiss him and get it over with!" she rolled her eyes.

"Um. It's not that simple?" I said, more like a question than a statement.

"Sure it is. Walk. Grab head. Press lips. Watch him smirk. Walk back. Wait for him to crawl back wanting more."

"Um...well, I'm not sure he likes me anymore."

"So make him like you."

"We have to be professional on our mission. And he's so annoying sometimes, I want to beat the hell out of him."

"Professional, whatever. Just kiss him and see what happens."

I stared at her.

"Why are you so obssessed with me kissing Zach?"

* * *

I was at the airport, waiting for Zach. He wasn't late yet, but he would be in…32 seconds. I tapped my foot and thought about him. I didn't know what he would act like on our mission. He was hard to understand. Sometimes he could be cocky and annoying, then he could be serious and cryptic. He was like this abstract picture in a museum. Something that only the artist himself will know what it means, and others have to keep guessing at. I sighed.

"Thinking about me, Gallagher Girl?" a cocky voice interrupted my muse.

A flare of annoyance went through me. I swear I will never like him again.

"Let's catch our plane," Zach said, ignoring my silence. He picked up my bag as well as his own.

I looked at him in surprise. I didn't expect him to be so…gentlemanly.

"Coming?" he asked, waiting for me.

Maybe he did have some redeeming qualities.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

We got settled on the plane. We were sitting next to each other, and Cammie was staring blankly at the floor.

"What are you thinking about, Gallagher Girl?" I asked her, genuinely wanting to know.

Her head snapped up to look at me, and she frowned.

"When are you going to stop calling me that? We graduated, remember?"

I pretended to think about it.

"Well, you know what they say…once a Gallagher Girl, always a Gallagher Girl," I said, adding to myself that she would always be my Gallagher Girl, to me. Even if she wasn't mine.

Cammie stared at me suspiciously, looking a little startled at my words.

"It sounds like you were at my…that's what my mom…nevermind…" she trailed off.

I leaned back in my seat, trying not to roll my eyes. She was so confusing sometimes.

I put the airplane earphones on and closed my eyes, listening to some old dude warble about how difficult love was.

My headphones got ripped off. I scowled.

"Get up, Blackthorne Boy, we need discuss some things," Cammie's voice said in my ear.

I groaned and opened my eyes. I took in her body, running my eyes over her curves. Had she always been this hot?

Fortunately, Cammie didn't notice me checking her out. Otherwise I would probably have a bruise in my shoulder by now. She was too busy talking about our mission in a hushed tone, seeming a little flustered. I half-consciously ran my finger over her upper arm, and she stopped breathing for a moment. I reached for the papers she was frantically going through and tucked them into her bag.

"Why don't you just relax, Cam. It's a pretty simple mission," I said, quietly, not knowing what was making me act this…soft. Cammie stayed frozen in her seat, a cute blush coming onto her face. I stared at the pretty color, entranced, until I realized what I was doing.

I snapped back into my seat and cleared my throat.

"I mean, with me there, how could anything go wrong," I said, trying to cover up the fact that I was not able to hide my attraction for her, no matter how I tried to be professional in this.

I put my headphones back on and switched the channel to some other guy warbling about love. A few hours passed, and I fell into a state between slumber and consciousness, my mind going through random pictures. Suddenly, a weight was dropped onto my shoulders. Cammie had fallen asleep. I carefully took my headphones off and blinked down at her. The next time a stewardess went by, I asked her for a blanket, and draped in on Cammie. I was about to go back to listening to the lovesick singers when I heard Cammie mumble

"Maybe you're not so bad."

I only relaxed when I realized that she was still sleeping.

* * *

How was it? Boring?

There will be action next time, I promise.

**Review** for the next chapter!


	3. The Tardy Agent in Rome

Thank you for the great response to this story!

And have any of you seen Inception?

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Tardy Agent in Rome**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

My blanket fell off me as I stretched. Yawning, I looked over to my side and saw Zach deep asleep, his mouth slightly hanging open. He looked so cute and vulnerable. His face crinkled and he opened his eyes one green eye after the other. His bleary eyes focused on me and blinked a few times. He leaned towards me as if to touch my face, but he settled back into his chair with a sigh.

"We will be landing in Rome, Italy in 20 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."

Listening to the announcement, we put our (uncomfortable) seatbelts on and waited for the plane to land. Zach grabbed my slipping blanket and brought it back up to my waist. Our fingers brushed. I felt a blush come over my face before I tried to stop it, chiding myself for being so childish. It was only a little brush.

I carefully took a sip of my orange juice, not looking at Zach. The plane started its descent. Zach tapped his fingers on his armrest, looking impatient.

"So…" Zach cleared his throat. His voice sounded huskier after sleeping. "So…" I repeated.

He stayed silent. I made a face and looked out the window. I sipped my juice only to discover that it was all gone. I set it down and crossed my arms. Zach looked at me curiously, then at the cup. He called a stewardess. A curvy blonde one. Hmph.

"How may I help you, Mr…"

"Goode. I'd like a glass of orange juice, please."

"Right away, Mr. Goode," the stewardess said sauntering away.

"Right away, Mr. Goode," I mimicked her in a high pitched voice. Zach snickered.

"You have all the ladies just falling over you, don't you?" I teased, my voice a little strained.

"Does 'ladies' include you?" Zach enquired, scrutinizing me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Here's your drink, Mr. Goode. Do you need anything else?"

Saved by the er—hot stewardess hitting on my er—co-worker.

Zach handed me the orange juice, not taking his eyes off me.

"No, that's all, thank you," he said, and I could hear the subtle dismissal in his voice. The stewardess glared at me before flitting to another relatively hot guy and falling all over him.

Is it just me or does the juice taste sweeter than before?

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I dragged two suitcases and a jet lagged Cammie into the five-star hotel we were staying at. A bellboy immediately rushed to my side and took the bags, leaving me to half-carry Cammie.

"Reservation under Zachary Goode."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Goode. Here are your keys, please go up to level 7 and turn to your right. And, there's a message for you."

"Thank you."

I dragged Cammie toward the elevators, the bellboy hopping behind us. Cammie ripped her arm from my grasp and scowled.

"I can walk," she protested, and stepped shakily into the elevator and leaned against the walls. I watched her, amused.

Our room was more of a suite, with two bedrooms. Cammie picked the one closest to her and fell into the comfortable bed, falling asleep at once. While my uh—tired co-worker took her beauty sleep, I walked around our room and searched for bugs. I found none. Opening the message, I saw a series of numbers on the page.

_20185229[5] 6152114201914[8]_

_9 113[2]_

The numbers were in a code. Each number represented a letter of the alphabet. 1 being A, 2 being B, 3 being C and so on. The letters in the []s were the number of letters in each set of numbers. So the message was…

_Trevi Fountain_

_9 AM _

I grinned to myself, and yawned. I deserve some sleep.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Do I have to kiss you?"

I jolted awake to see Zach's face looming over me. I gave him a grimace and threw the covers up. I walked over to my suitcase and selected some new clothes. In the bathroom, I washed up and changed. I came back out and put my old clothes in my suitcase. When I walked into the living room-like place in the suite, I saw food on the coffee table. Room service. I breathed in the smell of bacon and eggs and sat next to Zach on the sofa, picking up a plate and digging in. Zach silently handed me a note, his mouth stuffed with bacon.

I decoded the message and nodded at Zach, and we ate in silence.

After our breakfast, I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came out, Zach was leaning against my doorframe, his face shadowed in his hair. A little alarmed, I touched his arm.

Suddenly, Zach's eyes flashed and in a millisecond, he had me pinned against the wall. His green eyes looked stormy as he stared down at me, breathing heavily. I gulped and stood there, my back against the wall, frozen, as his face started getting closer to mine. My breath hitched in my throat.

Zach pulled back. He turned his back on me, muttering an 'sorry' and walked towards the door.

"Why'd you act like our kiss never happened afterwards?" I asked him, a sudden burst of confidence running through me. Zach stopped.

"Because…because I had to."

Zach's footsteps sounded as heavy as my heart.

* * *

Zach tapped his foot impatiently, looking at his watch again. He scowled.

"Where is the dude? He should have been here 4 minutes ago."

You might be rolling your eyes right now, but 4 minutes is huge in the spy world. You could save the whole world in 4 minutes.

I searched the crowd while trying to appear casual. Like I was on a date with my impatient, stuck up boyfriend. I looked at Zach, thinking back to a few minutes ago. The minute we had left the hotel, Zach seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened. I didn't understand why he kept acting like we never kissed, but kept doing little sweet things. He was just as confusing as he had been in our sophomore year.

Crossing my arms, I started getting a bit annoyed myself about the tardiness of the agent.

"I don't think he's going to come. Maybe we should contact the CIA?" I told Zach, who had one eye on his watch and the other on our surroundings. He sighed and looked me in the eye. He looked around us and raised his eyebrow.

"Well…as long as we're here, we better make a wish," he said, digging in his pocket. He handed me a coin and took my arm to lead me to the fountain. I shook my head and smiled to myself, letting him take the lead. Zach turned his back to the fountain and closed his eyes, throwing the coin in the fountain. Smiling, I threw my coin in and made my wish.

I opened my eyes and saw a dark figure slink through the crowd. Leaving Zach at the fountain, I followed the person. The person was male, medium height, and was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. He didn't look particularly suspicious, but he didn't look all that innocent either.

"Hey! I'm not a piece of trash to leave as you please," Zach said, tugging on my arm. In that split second, the mystery person disappeared.

"I think we should contact the CIA. Now," I said in a quiet voice, heading towards the nearest pay phone.

I pulled a few coins out of my pocket and slipped them in the phone. After a few rings, the director's secretary picked up.

"Mr. Bourne's cell phone."

"This is Agent Morgan. Would you put the director on the phone, please?"

"How's the weather today, Agent Morgan?" she asked, and recognized it as a security code. I paused.

"Cloudy."

A shuffling noise was heard over the phone.

"Agent Morgan? Is something wrong?"

"The agent delivering the package is not showing up, and there is a suspicious person lurking around. Is there any way to contact the agent?"

"Try this number: 555-5555. Or this address: _"

"Thank you."

"Call me if you can't reach him."

"I will."

I hung up the phone and inserted a few more coins. I took a glance at Zach, who was standing outside the phone booth like a bodyguard.

The phone dialed on and on without the agent picking up. I hung up and stepped outside.

"No luck?"

"Yeah. Let's try the place he's staying at."

* * *

**Zach's POV**

At the agent's safe house, we had to go through tons of security once again. It was set up so that only CIA agents could enter. But Cammie and I were both surprised to see the "safe" house all messed up inside. I put a finger to my lip and pulled a gun out from my back. Stepping quietly around the numerous books, pens, and papers scattered over the floor, I made my way into the next room, my back pressed against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cammie do the same. I nodded to her and I pushed the door open with my foot, both of us bursting in at the same time.

There was someone inside, holding a gun.

But we didn't shoot.

Because the person was lying on the floor, shot in the head, a pool of blood around him.

* * *

There's some **friends** of Zammie's coming next time…guess who?

**Review** for the next chapter~


	4. Old Friends & Tracking

Thank you so much for reading my story :)

It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Old Friends & Tracking**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I stared expressionless at the dead man on the floor. It wasn't the first time I had seen a person dead. I heard Cammie gulp and noticed that she was trembling. Her eyes were wide, fixed on the sightless blue eyes of the dead agent. Her hands were shaking. I frowned and put my arm around her, turning her away from the gruesome sight. I held her trembling body against mine and stroked her hair, attempting to calm her down. It must have come as a shock to her, seeing a dead person for the first time. A few silent moments passed and Cammie finally calmed down. She pulled away, her hair hiding her face.

"Thanks…" she trailed off.

I smiled at her and touched her arm.

I cast another look around the ruined safe house, and decided we should disappear before something else happened. I took Cammie's hand and led her quietly down the stairs and out onto the dark alley. We blended into the people on the street. I went to another pay phone and called the director.

"The agent is dead," I told him quietly, and he was silent for a few seconds. But he quickly became businesslike.

"That package is of great importance to the CIA. I need you to get it back from whoever has it now."

"I understand."

"Go back to your hotel room. You'll find something useful." I could hear a smile in the director's voice.

I hung up the phone and stepped outside the booth, touching Cammie's arm briefly to tell her to follow me. We hailed another taxi and rode back to the hotel.

I slipped our room key into our suite and immediately sensed that something was out of place. The jacket I had left on the couch was in a slightly different position. I narrowed my eyes and pulled out my gun once more.

There was a loud crash from one of the bedrooms.

"Oopsie daisy!"

Cammie put a hand on my arm. She had a little smile on her lips.

"Put your gun down, that's Liz," she said, bouncing off towards the source of the crash.

We found Liz standing sheepishly in the middle of a broken vase. The minute she saw Cammie she squealed and ran towards her, little mess of fine blonde hair. Cammie had a slightly mollified look on her face.

Jonas walked out of the bathroom wearing a weird headpiece with an antenna that made him look like an alien. He was holding a little device in his hand, muttering to himself.

"Hey, Jonas," I said sarcastically, and he jumped about a mile, like he hadn't noticed we were here.

"Oh…hi," he said, nodding at us, before going back to whatever it is that aliens do.

"Jonas. What are you doing?" Cammie asked, her forehead scrunched up in a totally cute way.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Well, he _insisted_ on having to be the one to check this place for bugs. I have this device that's so much better looking, but he _had_ to go with this-this antenna thing."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't be positive that your device actually worked."

"Hey, just because it's tiny doesn't mean it isn't good!"

Cammie and I exchanged a look. They were acting like third graders with a desperate need to be the best.

"_My_ devices are always the best."

"I need to talk to you Cammie!" Liz said in a huff and dragged her out.

I gave a half smile to Jonas.

"What was that about?"

"I need to be better than her! I need to be the best, and the only person in the way is her," Jonas replied grumpily.

"Wow, what a nice way to win a woman's heart," I mused.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Uh, is there a problem with you and Jonas? You guys got along fine when we were at Gallagher," I said, confused.

"Well, that was before I knew that in order to be the best, I had to be better than him. Now, he's just my competitor. Nothing more!" Liz said, her voice getting high at the end.

"Sure…"

"So! It's so good to see you Cam!" Liz cried, trying to change the subject. I narrowed my eyes but let her continue.

"Jonas and I are here to help you guys with the research part. Since the agent didn't show up, we need to find the package. Starting with the agent. We need to find out where he is," she rambled on.

"Liz. The agent's dead."

"Oh no…that's…"

"Yeah."

"Well then, we need to track the package. The director said there is a tracker on it that can be traced with the right skills."

"Okay, let's get started."

I tried to walk out of the room.

"Hey! Wait. What's up with you and Zach?" Liz asked, waggling her eyebrows, and ending up looking like Mr. Bean.

"Uh, nothing," I said in a squeaky voice, making a face like I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

I quickly walked out of the room and made a beeline towards the guys. They shut up as I came into proximity of them. I shot them a suspicious glance before telling Jonas that we should probably get started on tracking the package.

Liz and Jonas started setting up this elaborate, high-tech um, thing, with loads of wires and electronic devices, which were no doubt invented by either of them.

"That wire goes there."

"No, it's white, it should go _here_."

"No, it has to be next to the black line, it's there."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"Just shut up and do your job," Zach snapped at them, and they both looked down, looking a little ashamed.

A few minutes later, their new base camp was set up and running. Liz was typing furiously into one laptop, while Jonas was messing with another one. I took a look at their screens and they showed the same thing.

"Is it better if you guys both try to trace it at once?" I asked.

"Shh. I'm trying to beat him," Liz muttered at me.

I made a face and leaned back, exchanging a glance with Zach. He shrugged.

"Yes! I'm done!" they both shouted together. Then they shot daggers at the other.

"Will you please set aside the competition for a moment?"

"Ok…well, we need to get to an old warehouse on Georgetown Street. In an alley."

We set out, with Jonas tracking the package with a handheld device. We caught a taxi, and I ended up being squished in between Liz and Zach. Zach's leg pressed against mine. When I tried to move, he subtly pressed harder, looking nonchalantly out the window. I blinked at him. Does he like me? Or was it just a coincidence?

We got out of the taxi from about a block away. Very carefully, we made our way to the warehouse. It was big and old, with crumbling, once-red, now black brick walls. The door was half open. Knowing that Liz was prone to another "Oopsie daisy" moment, I told her and Jonas to wait outside. Zach and I stepped in and…

Nothing.

Well, except for dust and a teensy bit of sunlight.

I stared at Zach, bewildered, but he wasn't looking at me. I instantly put my guard on, and raked the warehouse again for anybody hiding.

No one.

I frowned, walking around, my footsteps making loud noises in the hollow building. A gold object caught my eye. It was a pin, in the shape of a 'C'. I examined it, before putting it in my pocket. Suddenly, Zach was at my side, touching my hand. We froze, listening. My head whirled towards the side door, where we heard light footsteps. In a flash, we both threw ourselves out the door as a dark figure threw a bomb into the warehouse. The impact of the explosion threw me hard onto the ground. I groaned and got up to see Zach already racing towards the dark figure, who was running away from us. I recognized him as the guy I had seen at the Trevi Fountain.

I raced after Zach, until something turned my blood cold.

There was a ear deafening noise as the dark figure twisted his body and shot at Zach. I could see the glint of the gun. I could almost hear the sound of the bullet whizzing by Zach. I ran and ran, trying to get closer to him.

"Cammie, get away!" I faintly heard Zach yelling, but I ignored him. I should leave him there, save my own life. But my legs weren't letting me. I could only move forward, towards where Zach was.

Another crack was heard as another bullet left a gun. This time, Zach was shooting. He fired a few more shots. The dark figure twisted around once more to shoot a final shot. I watched in horror as the bullet flew towards Zach and grazed his upper arm.

"Zach!" I heard someone scream. Maybe it was me.

Zach staggered, gripping his arm. The dark figure darted around the corner and disappeared. I finally reached Zach and took his arm, looking at the wound. Luckily, it wasn't too deep. I sighed in relief, hugging him. Zach tensed, and I blushed, quickly pulling away. I fiddled with my hair, looking anywhere but at Zach.

Liz and Jonas caught up with us, with grave expressions on their faces.

"You okay, man?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah. Just a graze."

"I have a first aid kit somewhere," Liz mumbled, digging in her backpack.

She pulled it out and handed it to me. I carefully disinfected the wound and put bandages on it. I let out the breath that I hadn't known I had been holding.

"Come on. Let's follow the new signal."

We decided to rent a car, under a fake name, of course. We set out, Zach driving, when I noticed a black K7 behind us. I had seen a few minutes ago.

"Uh, I think someone's tailing us," Jonas said, beating me to the line.

Zach took a look in the rearview mirror and kept driving calmly. At a four way, Zach took a sudden left turn. I looked in the mirror, but the car was still there. Zach's eyes narrowed and he stepped on the gas, turning unexpectedly, doing U-turns, and making my stomach get queasy. He made a few more turns and we couldn't see the black car anymore. Zach gave a satisfied grin and said,

"Am I great or what?"

The rest of us groaned.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

We got to our next destination with no tail, thanks to my awesome driving. I got out of the rental car, wincing slightly at the pain in my arm. There was another rundown building with a dark alleyway. We stepped into the alley, guns at the ready, and saw no one. It was completely empty. Not even a piece of trash on the damn floor.

"Forget about the package. Go home." A voice boomed out from around us. Instantly alert, I tried to search for the person saying it.

But there was no one to be found.

* * *

How was it? More action? Or more Zammie?

Please **review**~for the next chapter~


	5. More Friends & The Decoy

Once again, I'm so thankful to everyone who reads this story!

Thank you for your support!

This is a..filler? I promise it will be better next chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter 5 : More Friends & The Decoy**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I punched the wall next to me, frustrated by the turn of events. This was supposed to be a simple mission. I was supposed to be back in the US by now. And I should be happily oblivious to my attraction to Cammie.

I glanced at Cammie out of the corner of my eye and caught her looking at me worriedly. She reached out towards me as if she wanted to comfort me, but I turned away.

"The signal's moving towards the airport," Jonas yelped, "We have to get moving."

Wordlessly, we moved to the street and tried to catch a cab. Unfortunately, there weren't many cars passing this street. Just when we decided to walk to a larger street, a black limo pulled up to the curb. The window rolled down to reveal a beautiful young lady wearing brown sunglasses.

"Need a ride?" she asked, one eyebrow perfectly arched, lowering her sunglasses show a pair of electric blue eyes.

"Macey!" two voices squealed beside me and I inwardly groaned. Great, a rich, spoiled Gallagher girl.

"Aren't you gonna get in, Goode?"

I half-glared at Macey and slid in the limo. We all looked at Jonas, who was gulping and looking very uncomfortable. He shifted on his foot looking, warily at Macey, and reluctantly stepped into the limo. He ended up sitting on Liz's hand, whilst stepping on her foot. To my surprise(or not) they didn't exchange any words of enmity; they only blushed.

"What are you doing here, Macey?" Cammie asked McHenry as we sped along to the airport.

"Oh, I heard you had some trouble," she replied, looking out the window.

"And…?" I asked. "Because we all know what an _asset _you'll be," I said, sarcastically.

Three pairs of eyes glared at me.

"Whatever, Goode. I'm here on a personal mission of my own," she retorted, pushing her sunglasses into her hair.

That didn't sound too good to me.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"There really is something off about this mission, guys. Zach almost got shot."

"Do you have any idea what's in that package?"

"Nope."

"It's probably got something to do with North Korea's nuclear activity."

"Come on, Jonas. It's probably something to do with that Turkish spy."

"No, I don't think that's it. It's probably something…"

I threw a rueful smile at Macey. She grinned back. I really was happy to have her here, even if Zach thought she would be no help. I felt a wave of sadness go over me as I realized that Bex was missing from this picture. I wished she could be here.

We were now on a plane headed to London, which is where Liz told us that the package was going to. Jonas had already transmitted a message to the CIA informing them of the happenings. I leaned back into my seat, wishing I could relax. I blinked blankly at Zach, who was across the aisle from me. He looked like…like an angel when he was sleeping—er not that I like him or anything. I quickly turned away from him and found myself face to face with a creepily smiling Macey.

"Smitten, Cam? Again?" she said, her eyebrows waggling.

"Um, no. I was just looking at—why do you care?"

"Is he too goode to resist?" Macey laughed at her own lame joke. "You are so easy to read, Cam. Don't be in denial for too long." She winked at me.

I glanced over at Zach and I could have sworn I saw his lips twitching.

* * *

**_London…_**

A hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me to a minivan. I tried elbowing my capturer but they didn't give way. I kicked and struggled until the capturer pushed me in the car.

"Bloody hell! Why are your elbows so sharp?" a voice with a familiar British accent exclaimed.

"…Bex?" I asked warily, feeling like this was a ironic kind of reunion for us.

"Cammie!"

A strong pair of arms threw themselves around me and squeezed me tight.

"I missed you! And I heard you were on a mission, and needed some backup, so I begged the director, who's friends with my parents to let me go!" beamed Bex, saying all that in one breath.

I stared at her, half-surprised, half-happy.

One by one our other friends piled into the minivan, and for a few moments there was absolute silence as we just stared at one another, wondering if this was some crazy reunion scheme.

"So now we're all here let's get going!" a cheery male voice joined us from the driver's seat.

"Grant?" Zach said, his eyes widening about a fraction of an inch.

"Hey, man. What've you been up t-…" Grant trailed off, his mouth hanging open. I followed his line of sight, expecting to find Bex as his object of drooling. But he was looking at Macey, who looked like a model in her silver-black trench coat and sunglasses. He opened and closed his mouth. Macey only took a long look at him before returning to examining her fingernails. Bex frowned and looked between Grant and Macey.

"Uh oh," Liz muttered, and I totally agreed.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

We were sitting in the cramped minivan, and I felt really weird. About the Macey-Grant-Bex thing. About the fact that my knee was pressed to Cammie's and her cheeks were a really pretty shade of pink. About how cute she looked trying to avoid my eyes. And about the package. Not knowing what to say, we all just sat there. Wasting time. And I was a little uncomfortable with the feelings a simple _knee_ touch brought to me.

A shrill call broke us out of our reverie. It was Jonas's special, signal-anywhere-and-untraceable cell phone.

"Hello? We're…all here. Together. Yes, it is crowded. Um…I guess. I mean, if you say so, sir. It's not too much people. Of course. Yes, silly me. Um. Ok, bye si—he hung up."

"Uh, guys? Bad news. Turns out the package was never in London. It's in Vienna."

"What? Liz, I told you to check the signal correctly!"

"Well, it's not my fault my deductions based on your weird signal machine went wrong!"

Yeah. This was going to be a _great_ mission. Just great.

* * *

**_Vienna…._**

"You're sure about the signal this time, right?" all five of us asked Liz.

"Yes! Gosh, you make one mistake and everyone's at your throat. Great world," Liz muttered.

There was a loud, consecutive beeping noise from Liz's shoulder bag. We all froze, and Liz took the signal machine out. The beeping got louder.

"It's close," she whispered, and we all looked around casually. I pretended to be looking in this reflective statue thing, trying to get a hold of my surroundings. I could have been the first one to take action. I could have been the 'hero' of that day. But no, I just _had_ to be distracted by how silky Gallagher Girl's hair looked and imagining how it would feel between my fingers.

So naturally, Baxter got all the action.

"There!" I heard Bex whisper, and casually walk closer to a dark, hooded guy. She pretended to be walking closer to a candy store on the street. The guy stopped when Bex was within two meters of him, then disappeared into a dark street. Bex followed him, and I slinked in the street after her, Cammie right behind me. When we got there, Bex was already kicking some poor, masked guy's ass. Cammie and I didn't have much to do except kick back and enjoy the show.

Bex spun around and threw kicks and punches, each blow hitting the guy squarely in the upper body.

"Whoa, whoa. He's unconscious, Baxter," I said, trying to stop the fighting machine.

"I know," she said back, her caramel eyes glinting mischievously.

Cammie looked worried.

"Don't you guys think that was a little too easy…?"

Before Cammie could finish that thought, a group of masked guys ran out in front of us and took the fighting stance. I got into position myself and looked at Cammie.

"You up for this, Gallagher Girl?" I asked, smirking.

She only smiled.

I had to shake my head at the guys who were looking a little less tense knowing they were up against two girls and…two guys now. Grant joined our little group.

The fight started and my mind went on auto-pilot. I focused only on dodging the opponent's attacks and placing blows of my own. The fight was over pretty quickly. Probably because I was so epic.

"That was bloody boring," Bex said, seeming disappointed.

"You were awesome, Bex," Grant told her, flashing his smile. Maybe things were back to the way they should be. Grant in love with his British Bombshell.

"Where's Macey?"

Spoke too soon.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I surveyed the damage in front of us. I still was a bit nervous. This had all been too easy. Even the masked guys hadn't put up much of a fight. Uneasily, I watched Bex and Zach search the guys for the package, when I felt something in my pocket.

The pin.

"Liz, can you scan this for any information? I found it at that old warehouse."

"Yeah, sure."

I heard a little squeal.

"I found it!" Bex exclaimed.

We all crowded around her. I felt a wave of relief go through me, followed by another wave of unease.

Bex opened the rectangular box carefully. We all peered in the box.

"Bloody—"Bex began.

"Shit!" Macey and Zach said at the same time. I subconsciously put a hand on Zach's shoulder for support.

A piece of paper flitted out of the box.

_Forget the package. _

_Go home, children. _

* * *

This chapter was mostly devoted to their crazy reunion, which I know is unrealistic.

Maybe a kiss next chapter? ;)

Do you want more of Zammie? Or just as much of the other characters? Who's your favorite(other than Zammie)?

15 **review** please?


End file.
